


Four Seasons

by Arillow



Series: New Knights AU [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Female Pronouns for Narukami Arashi, Focused mostly on the OC's, Follows canon !! timeline (kinda...??), Gen, implied/referenced eating disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arillow/pseuds/Arillow
Summary: Short stories showing glimpses of interactions between my OC's and Knights.
Series: New Knights AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982021
Kudos: 6





	1. Spring

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so, if you've come here from the ao3 tag and are curious/confused: I've made some Enstars/Knights first years OC's (because apparently Happyele won't give us the new members any soon, so I made my own lol), and I've been working on them for #OC_tober2020 and this is part of that too. You can learn more about my OC's [here](https://twitter.com/theuglyfairy/status/1311418415614169090) in the main OC_tober thread or [here](https://twitter.com/theuglyfairy/status/1311755582672646146) in the main New Knights AU thread, if you're interested :)
> 
> If you came here from the link on Twitter, thank you for having followed my weird obsession with these OC's for this month lol
> 
> Either way, have a fun reading~~

_Early Spring_

The number of new members joining the ranks of Knights kept growing, which made Shihou slightly uncomfortable. He wasn't used to working with so many people, having been doing solo jobs since he started his career when he was five. He acted in movies and dramas, did modeling jobs, even participated in musicals, but when it came to singing he was always alone, since he started it as a teen. This was his first time joining a group, at his father's insistence, and to see new people joining everyday made him feel completely out of his element.

Not like he could complain about it, though. The one calling the shots here was not him but Knights' leader, Suou Tsukasa, a second year who unnerved Shihou the most out of his three seniors. The third years Narukami Arashi and Sakuma Ritsu could be irritating in their own ways, but Suou-senpai was something else. Shihou didn't hate or dislike him, or the other two for that matter; but he couldn't help but feel small in their presence, especially near Suou-senpai. He had a noble aura surrounding him, and talked like a gentleman from a movie, but he also had a childish side that could surface at any time, but especially when his seniors were teasing him (which Shihou found they did a lot, most of all Ritsu-senpai). He had two completely different sides to himself, but somehow it _worked_. The way both of his sides clashed gave him such a special charm that Shihou could see how a fan might fall for him.

Basically, he was everything Shihou's father had wished he was.

This is what irritated him the most. He had to admit to himself that yes, he was jealous of his senior. If only he could be like Suou-senpai, maybe his father wouldn't be so harsh. Maybe things would be easier. Anyway, there was nothing he could do but observe as his incomprehensible leader kept adding new members to their ranks.

And, anyway, he was pretty sure Suou-senpai would stop adding and start filtering through them soon enough. He could see no other way around it, considering how some of the laziest newbies were starting to make their lessons turn out messy and chaotic - especially that Satoshi guy and his gang. Shihou disliked them the most, because it was hard to concentrate on practice when they kept making jokes and disrupting their seniors. He was always glad whenever they skipped practice to do whatever the hell they did out there - he didn't care, he just wanted some _peace_ to practice properly.

He was really unhappy being in a group. Why couldn't his father let him continue doing solo jobs? Something-something solo idols aren't that popular anymore, he had said, though Shihou hadn't paid much attention, zoning out as he always did when his father started lecturing him about the golden age of idols and what he had to do to be an idol nowadays.

(Not that _he_ knew it, Shihou thought bitterly, otherwise he would be one himself, and not force Shihou into it to live through him.)

He obviously hid his discontentment, though. From what he could see from his seniors, they had a good relationship and were good friends with each other - he once even heard Ritsu-senpai say they were a family. So he was sure things would be awkward if they learned he was unhappy in their unit. No, he had to pretend to be alright and to enjoy being with them.

That was fine, he had learned to mask his true feelings since he was a kid.

However, sometimes he had a feeling that one of his seniors was aware of it.

"Shihou-chan, shouldn't you take a break?"

He looked stopped in the middle of the dance routine he was practicing and looked over his shoulder. Narukami Arashi had entered the lesson room, already having changed back into her school uniform. 

"Everyone already went home." She said gently. Practice had ended a while ago, but Shihou decided to stay behind and train a little more; he wasn't very confident in his movements, and they had less than one week before their first live. 

(And any moment he spent here was one moment less spent home, so that was a plus.)

"I apologize, I'll leave soon too." He said, wiping the sweat from his forehead. Arashi smiled knowingly at him.

"Will you, though?" She giggled. "You've been practicing a lot, haven't you? Aah, boys who work hard are really this world's biggest treasure~."

He really couldn't understand this person sometimes. This senior of his who he at first took for a cool and princely man, considering the modeling work he'd seen in the magazines, but who talked softly and gently to them, said she was their "big sister" and asked to be called Naruko… Well, at least this gave him a clue on how to get on her good side, but she still was a mystery to him.

Why did she care so much about them? As someone who had worked for so long in the industry, she should know half of these newbies wouldn't go much far with the lazy attitude they had, right? And she should also know that even working hard wasn't enough sometimes.

After all, a hardworking person was almost nothing next to someone with either talent or money and connections.

His father was living proof of it.

"I'm just nervous about the live." He said, which wasn't exactly a lie. Just not his biggest worry in the moment.

Arashi hummed sympathetically. "Is this your first live? You said you've been in the industry for a while, right?"

"Yes… It's not exactly my first live, but…" It was his first one in a unit. When he was on his own, at least he didn't have to worry about others dragging him down, but considering the other newbies… He could see a thousand and one ways things could (and probably would) go wrong.

He couldn't say that to his senior, though. And anyway he was pretty sure she was aware of it already.

"I'm mostly used to modeling and acting." He finally said, which also wasn't exactly a lie. He only started performing as a singer in his final year of middle school. Before that at most he would work as a dancer or a musical actor, but performing onstage as an idol was new for him.

But that was what his father had been preparing him for his entire life. He did well in the previous year, but he wasn't as confident now that he had to work in a group.

"Fufu, I do remember seeing your face in some magazines." Arashi said. They were in different agencies and Shihou never had any opportunity to work with her, but he had seen her before as well. "If you need help with anything, you can ask me, ok? Big sis will always help~."

"Thank you, Nakuro-senpai." Calling her Nakuro always made her happy, so Shihou had learned to address her like that. As expected, she beamed at him, and he couldn't help but think back to his mother's smile. The two didn't look like each other at all, but whenever Arashi smiled warmly like that, he was always reminded of his mother.

It hurt too much, so he averted his eyes.

"I'll clean everything up and leave soon, so don't worry. It won't be longer than ten minutes."

"Mhm, alright. But don't overwork yourself ok? If you get hurt you won't be able to perform. Taking care of your own body is also an idol's job."

"My own body…" He muttered to himself and looked back at her, trying to give her a smile. "Alright, I will."

She gave him a look as if she was trying to read him. It were times like these that Shihou felt like she could see through him clearly, that she knew how he really felt. Frankly, it made him really uncomfortable.

"Don't worry too much about the live." She finally said. "You'll do well, you're one of our most talented new members."

"... Thank you." He knew that already, but his problem wasn't his own talent - it was the others' lack of it, or more like their potential to affect his performance.

"Well, then, see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow…" He echoed, watching as she left waving at him. He stayed still for a moment, listening as her footsteps moved further until their sound disappeared.

He looked at himself in the huge mirror on the wall, used for the dance practices. His complexion wasn't as pale as before, although he could guess he did look a little thinner than everyone else. Did he still look sick? Had Arahi noticed it - noticed how little he ate, or that he didn't seem to gain weight at all? It had been only a few weeks since he joined Knights, but could she have noticed…? It would be a problem if she did and told the others.

Sighing, he prepared himself to go back to the dance routine, thinking that he would have to be extra careful around Arashi if he didn't want anyone else to find out.

Being in an unit was really so annoying.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Summer

_Summertime_

Hikaru usually loved summer - the opportunities of going to the beach with his friends, sharing ice creams with everyone, summer festivals, vacations… But the day was so unbearably hot this time that he caught himself wishing it was at least Autumn already (Winter was too much, as he disliked the cold). He usually could handle the heat better than most people, but this time it was too much.

He wasn't surprised to find out most of his classmates and unit mates were also complaining about the heat. He _was_ surprised, though, to see Ritsu-senpai more lethargic than ever, to the point of curling up in a corner of the lesson room and dozing off.

That was the scene he found when he and Rin arrived to the lesson that day, anyway. It seemed like nobody else had arrived yet, and Ritsu-senpai was the only one napping in there.

"Oh, would you look at that." Hikaru said, approaching the sleeping idol and crouching down. He reached a hand to poke at his cheek, but stopped when Rin spoke.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He stopped right behind Hikaru, examining the scene with his usual blank face. "Unless you want him to bite your hand off."

Hikaru quietly retracted his hand, and Rin chuckled. Before any of them could say something else, a cold hand closed itself around Hikaru's wrist, making him shriek.

"I wouldn't bite a hand off. I'm a vampire, not a ghoul." Ritsu-senpai mumbled, and even still half-asleep, smirked at them. "I wouldn't say no to some blood if you offer though~."

"Eek!!" Hikaru fell on his butt, and hastily pulled his hand away from his senior's grip. Ritsu chuckled, while Rin merely sighed and shook his head.

"Suou-senpai is always telling you not to joke about these things, Ritsu-senpai." The composer said, not even affected by his senior's antics. He was possibly the only one who could remain that expressionless when Ritsu started his vampire act.

"Eeh, I'm not joking, though?" Ritsu slowly sat up and yawned, stretching like a lazy cat. "Why did you two wake me up? I should punish you for that~."

"It's almost time for lessons to start, senpai." Rin said, while Hikaru carefully crawled away from Ritsu, hiding behind Rin's legs. "Karu, stop falling for his antics."

"You're not the one he threatened to bite, though." Hikaru mumbled, getting up while still hiding behind Rin - which was a fun sight, considering how he was taller than the composer.

"I'm pretty sure he meant to bite us both."

"Fufu, I could do that~."

Hikaru whined. He never knew how to deal with Ritsu-senpai exactly because of this - he never knew if he was being serious or not.

_Where are Tsukasa-senpai and Arashi-senpai??_

"My blood probably doesn't taste that good." Rin commented. "Definitely not as sweet as Karu's."

"Are you selling me out to him?!"

Ritsu laughed. He seemed a bit more awake now, although his complexion was still pale. (Well, he had always been pale, probably the paler of them all except maybe for Shihou).

"You kids are so loud." Ritsu said. "Shouldn't you change into your practice clothes? I'm sure Suuchan and the others will be here soon."

"Aah, you're right." Hikaru agreed. "Wait, you should too, senpai!"

"Mm, I'm going back to sleep." Ritsu merely curled up on the ground again, with his back to them. "If you two wake me up again, I'll seriously bite you this time~."

Rin shook his head with a sigh, ignoring Hikaru's shriek.

"Come, Karu." He said. "Leave him alone, Suou-senpai will deal with him when he arrives."

Tsukasa had been dealing with Ritsu for more than a year now, so he would be fine right? Hikaru wondered. Truly, his seniors were all so weird. Even Tsukasa, who tried to act composed most of time, had his moments of weirdness.

Well, Hikaru liked them like that, though. After all, it had been these three weird people who had accepted him in their family.

"Ritsu-senpai," He said slowly, poking at his shoulder. Ritsu hummed threateningly at him and he quickly retracted his hand. "Umm, if you'd like, I could go buy you some water? If you're that sleepy because of the heat, you need to keep yourself hydrated, you know."

Ritsu finally looked at him over his shoulder, his red eyes gleaming with interest. He didn't say anything for a few seconds, and Hikaru almost backed off again.

"Mm, Miicchan, you're still in your bad habit of running around buying things for others?" Ritsu finally said in a teasing tone. "People will think I'm bullying you too~."

Hikaru felt himself blushing. He pouted, puffing out his cheeks like a child.

"I just wanted to be nice." He mumbled, looking to the side. Well, it's true that he liked doing nice things for his friends - it that had been exactly what had led him to be manipulated and abused by Satoshi and his gang, before his seniors intervened. He knew he should stop being so naive, but… "Ritsu-senpai is not like Satoshi and the others, right? B-because you said we're family…"

His voice trailed off quietly when he looked back at Ritsu and saw the fondness in his expression.

"There, there~." Ritsu reached a hand to pat his head. "Miichan is such a good kid, fufufu."

"... You know, I kind of understand why Tsukasa-senpai doesn't like when you act so patronizing." He grumbled, pretty sure he was blushing even more now, especially when he heard Rin chuckle.

"But Karu sure is too good." Rin agreed. "I bet Ritsu-senpai could trick you into giving him your blood like that."

"Ooh, should I try that~?"

"S-stop teasing me, you two!" He whined.

"If you didn't react so strongly, no one would tease you." Rin pointed out. "You, Suou-senpai and Yuki are just too easy to rile up, that's why it's so fun to tease you three."

"Fufu, Rinrin understands me." Ritsu chuckled. "That's right~. Miichan, Suuchan and Yu-chan have the cu~test reactions, I can't resist teasing you a little."

"A _little_?" Hikaru scoffed, and grumbled when Ritsu patted his head again.

"You don't need to buy me anything." He said. "I'll be fine, I just need some rest before we start with the lessons. Go change and start your warm ups, I'll join you soon."

"... Fine." Hikaru reluctantly mumbled, and allowed Rin to drag him away, as Ritsu went back to sleep.

His cheeks were still burning red when the others arrived, but even so, his chest felt warm in a way he only felt around his friends.


	3. Autumm

_ Autumn _

  
  


Producing a group like Knights certainly wasn't easy, and it could be very tiring sometimes, as Rika quickly found out.

In the Producer Course, they were free to produce any units from the Idol Course if they wanted to, although they were constantly reminded that they weren't exclusive and that if their units wanted they could use another producer too. Even so, Rika had somehow ended up as the only producer of Knights -- a combination of most of the other producers being too intimidated to offer to produce one of the Big Three, and of Tsukasa, Ritsu and Arashi already trusting her more. Every now and then Anzu would help too, but with her job in Ensemble Square it was difficult to juggle producing so many units over there and in Yumenosaki (especially units that had two branches, one for ES and one for Yumenosaki, like Ryuseitai), so it fell mostly on Rika's shoulders to organize and produce all of Yumenosaki's Knights events and lives.

Not that she was unhappy with that. She was proud of herself for having come so far in the span of just a few short months. She was slowly gaining more confidence in herself and her own decisions as a producer, as well as slowly coming out of her shell. (Although she still had her awkward moments, but she was working on that!).

However, now she barely had time for anything else. With October fast approaching, she would have her hands full with the preparations of the live for Yumenosaki's Halloween Party.

Which Tsukasa had decided to leave in the hands of his underclassmen after Jade and Yukine spent an entire meeting arguing loudly about what concept they should go with for the performance. Rika had wondered at first if that had been a punishment, but now she was starting to second guess herself.

She found Tsukasa in the Garden Terrace, accompanied by Jade, both of them strangely absorbed in some papers they were reading.

"Suou-kun, I was looking for you." She stopped next to them and looked over his shoulder curiously. "What are you two doing?"

"Hello, Rika-chan." Tsukasa smiled at her, every bit a gentleman as ever. "Fukuhara-kun is helping me look over these venues for our next tour."

"Mm, is that so?" She hummed, looking over at Jade who was clearly avoiding her eyes, his cheeks turning red. "Is that for us or for the Newdi branch?"

"Newdi." Tsukasa looked back at the papers, a contemplative look on his face. "I was reading through these while having lunch, so Fukuhara-kun offered to help."

"It's just faster if we both do this." Jade said, suddenly very interested in the papers. "Plus, Suou-senpai, you should eat your lunch properly instead of doing this during your break."

Tsukasa chuckled lightly, and Rika looked over the table; indeed, there were bento boxes over there, the food in them half eaten. She shook her head.

"Jade-kun is right, you know." She commented, her tone growing stern. "Eat first, work after. I'll tell Sena-senpai if you don't eat."

Jade covered his mouth with his hands, but they could still hear him laughing. Tsukasa pouted at her.

"You know, sometimes I think I gave you too much power."

"You sure did." She sat down with them. "Anyway, I filled that request for a live that you asked me to. Isara-kun said everything is ok."

"Ah, thank you. That's one less thing to worry about."

She looked at him carefully. Tsukasa had a habit of working himself to the bone unless someone told him to take a break (and even then, sometimes he still wouldn't rest). While she was happy that he was taking his duty as Knights' leader seriously -- a concern many fans had when leadership was passed over from Leo to him --, she still worried sometimes.

After all, even if Leo was the one she loved the most, she still loved everyone in Knights (even the six first years, as annoying as they were, but she wasn't about to tell them that).

"If you need help with anything else, you can ask me." She offered. "I'm sure Jade-kun will be glad to help too~."

Jade grunted at her, but didn't deny it. She smirked, knowing how much he admired Tsukasa. It was so easy to tease him when Tsukasa was around.

"Thank you, but it's fine." He said. "You both have the Halloween live to worry about, right?"

"... Yeah." She sighed, and pouted at him. "I still can't believe you left everything in the hands of these six. This is a disaster in the making, you know."

"Mm… I think they can do this." Tsukasa hummed, tapping a finger on the table. "There's six of them plus you, so it will be fine. I believe in you."

He beamed, the kind of smile that would make any of his fans have a heart attack. As it was, Rika's heart just skipped a beat for a moment.

She saw Jade sitting straight, his eyes gleaming with pride.

"We'll make sure to do it perfectly." He declared, suddenly bold. "We won't disappoint you, Suou-senpai."

"Fufu, I'm sure you won't."

It was so funny how only this was enough to make Jade so happy. But Rika couldn't really criticize him, if it was Leo telling her that she would certainly rush into working in the speed of light just to make him proud of her.

"Ah, there is something else." Tsukasa suddenly said. "Onee-sama… I mean, the Producer was looking for you just now. She wanted your help with something she's working on for Halloween in Ensemble Square. Of course, if you're too busy you don't have to--"

"I'll do it!" She cut him, suddenly excited. "I'll look for her right away!"

Just like Knights, Rika admired Anzu as if she were a goddess. She was always happy whenever Anzu asked her help with something -- which wasn't often, so she made sure to treasure those rare moments.

Tsukasa was giving her an amused look, the same one he did whenever he saw her about to launch herself in a monologue about Leo.

"She said she was going to the library." He said. "She just left a few minutes ago."

"I'm going then, bye!" She stood up, ignoring Jade's laughter, and ran off.

* * *

"What a weirdo." Jade muttered, seeing Rika take off.

Tsukasa chuckled, and Jade tensed up, but his senior didn't seem to have heard him.

"Rika-chan sure is reliable, huh?" He hummed, and looked over at Jade. "And you too. Thank you for your help, again, Fukuhara-kun."

Oh no, he could feel himself blushing again. He looked down at the papers, trying to look busy.

"It's nothing." He mumbled weakly. "Ah, but please eat!"

He pushed Tsukasa's bento towards him, and watched as Tsukasa shook his head, amused, and grabbed his chopsticks. He observed Tsukasa eating for a few seconds, and then turned back to the papers, satisfied.

His senior worked too hard, honestly. Jade had no idea how he could do it without taking any breaks.  _ Stupid reliable senpai. _

Just like Yukine, Hikaru and Rin, who made sure Tsukasa took breaks and relaxed, taking him to cafés after school sometimes, it seemed like he too would have to look out for his hardworking senior.

  
  



	4. Winter

Fubuki had been to the Ensemble Square building before, but it still looked as impressive as it had when he first saw it. The thought of being a part of a group affiliated with it still seemed unreal.

On the other hand, his twin already seemed way too relaxed, joking with the receptionist and walking around as if he already knew the place, even though he couldn't have been there more than a handful of times. Yukine really never ceased to amaze him.

They had gone there to deliver a form for the Starfes to Tsukasa, who hadn't gone to school that day due to some important meeting with some NewDi higher ups. Fubuki had once wondered how did not only Tsukasa, but also Ritsu and Arashi managed to skip so many classes without the threat of being held back; but Rika had told him that any idols contracted in one of the four agencies of ES were given leniency when it came to missing school for work. Yukine would often whine that he wanted to be allowed to miss school too, only for Fubuki to remind him that even if they weren't at school, they were working.

They left the elevator on the NewDi office floor, and Yukine was quick to ask the receptionist about Tsukasa. Fubuki hovered quietly behind him, asking himself why he was even there. Hikaru and Rin were busy composing a song for their StarFes performance, but Yukine could have come alone. And yet he asked Fubuki to accompany him.

"Oh? Aren't these Suo's two little knights?"

Fubuki turned around, at the same time Yukine squealed, "Tsuki! Izu-san!"

Sena Izumi and Tsukinaga Leo had just arrived right after them. Fubuki had heard from Rika that they would be arriving from Florence today, but he didn't expect to see them here - although, it wasn't that surprising; if his seniors were going to have a Knights meeting soon, then it was only logical that they should be present too.

“Huh, what are you two doing here?” Izumi asked. “Shouldn’t you be in school?”

“Class is over already.” Fubuki pointed out.

“We’re here to give Tsu-chan-senpai a form for StarFes.” Yukine said cheerfully. “Rika-chan was going to bring it, but the Producer-senpai asked her to help her with something, so she asked us to do this.”

“Producer-senpai?” Leo tilted his head to the side. “Oh, you mean Anzu~. How is she doing?”

“Uh, fine…? I don’t see her much.” Yukine shrugged. “I thought you two were in Florence!”

“Rika-chan said they would arrive today.” Fubuki reminded him, and received a pout from his twin.

“Wahaha, Rika-chan sure is well informed~.” Leo grinned. “We’re going to meet up with Suo and the others soon, if you want we can give him your form.”

“Ah…” Yukine visibly deflated. “I wanted to see inside the office… We’re never allowed past here.”

Fubuki rolled his eyes, exasperated, but Leo laughed and threw an arm around Yukine’s shoulders.

"Then let's go together~. I'll show you around!"

"Leo-kun!" Izumi immediately complained, receiving a whine from Leo. "We'll have a meeting now, don't go getting distracted wandering around the office."

"Eeh, Sena you're a party pooper." Leo poked his tongue out at him, and Izumi's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

_ Ah, _ Fubuki realized, _ they're like Yuki and I _ . The random thought was so silly it almost made him laugh, and he had to turn his face away to not show them his lips twitching.

He cleared his throat, interrupting whatever scolding Izumi was about to launch himself into.

"We shouldn't stay too long, Yuki." He said. "We still have to finish the outfit designs, remember?"

"... I hate it when you're right." Yukine sighed. As it had become usual, he had been tasked with (or actually, offered himself to) do the outfits for the performance. Usually he would have the help of one of their seniors, but since Halloween he had gained more confidence in himself and asked to work on it on his own again this time.

Fubuki had offered to help him with it, not wanting to see his twin overworking himself like he had for Halloween.

"See, they have to go too." Izumi grabbed Leo by the back of his shirt, ignoring his whine. "Here, we'll give Kasa-kun your form, so be good kids and go straight home, okay~?"

Yukine puffed out his cheeks. "I'm not a kid! I'm a proper knight now~."

"No, I'm sure you're still a kid." Fubuki mumbled.

"Shut up, Fuu."

"Wahaha, you're both still kids!" Leo said. "But you're also little knights now, huh. Make sure to train properly and support Suo, ok~? He always sounds su~per proud when he talks about you guys!"

"He is?" Yukine asked eagerly. "Hehehe, you heard that, Fuu? Tsu-chan-senpai is proud of us!"

"Why are you acting so smug?" Fubuki sighed, tired, and looked at Leo.  _ Support Suou-senpai, huh…? _

He knew that Tsukasa was the youngest of the five main members of Knights, and maybe that was why they still saw him as a kid. Did Tsukasa still see them as kids too? He certainly didn't act so, with how many expectations he put on them -- although Fubuki didn't mind that, knowing that it meant Tsukasa trusted in them.

He wondered if Tsukasa worried about them as much as Leo and the others worried about him.

"Don't worry, we'll watch over him as much as we can." He finally told Leo, and looked through his school bag to pull out the form. "Here, please give it to him."

"We will~." Leo grabbed the form, which Izumi immediately took from him. "Hey!!"

"How long will you two stay here?" Fubuki asked, thinking about Rika and how much she would like to see Leo.

"Mm, I dunno. How long, Sena?"

The way Izumi sighed was weirdly familiar, and Fubuki gave him a sympathetic look.

"Until next week." He said. "But we have to go to the meeting now. You two be careful on the way home, ok?"

"Ok!!" Yukine echoed happily. "Tell Tsu-chan-senpai we said hi!!"

They left the two idols, Yukine still looking stupidly smug.

  
  
  
  


.


End file.
